Friend Appreciation Day
by sephire11
Summary: Rouge feels lonesome on Valentine's Day, and decides to call Shadow and appreciate him as a friend. She invites him over to her condo and makes dinner for him and her. What happens if they caught up in the moment of a romantic ending? ONE SHOT


Rouge walked towards her purple cellphone, as you could hear the perfectly rhythmic footsteps of her heels. She swiftly picked up her phone and began to dial the phone number of her gloomy longtime friend. It was a special day for a lot of people and many plans were made in this day. Red roses were being bought every ten minutes; chocolate covered marshmallows were being handmade constantly. Earth was extremely busy with lovebirds in this day.

Nobody was brave enough to ask the beautiful Rouge the Bat out on this night, and quite frankly, it did bring her mood into a negative level; however, this day was not going to make her feel lonely. She knew exactly who to call and invite for a special night.

Valentine's Day. What is it exactly? It's a day to appreciate the people whom you love; not necessarily for love birds. That was Rouge's definition of Valentine's Day. She would have liked to have a date; for a man to make her feel like she was only important female on Earth, at least for one day, but she was single; like always. She loved being single. She was able to flirt with anyone at any time. She didn't have to worry about denying any man when it came to flirting, and she is an expert at seducing her men.

Today was going to be a different day. She was going to demonstrate to someone how special he is as a friend; however, he was a tough nut to crack. He wouldn't occasionally come over to her place, but whenever an event came, he felt like at home. He did live with her for about seven months while he was adjusting his job as a G.U.N. agent. Once he had moved out, it was because he was able to afford his own property. Rouge insisted on him to stay but with his usual stubbornness and the act of being too proud, she gave up easily.

Shadow the Hedgehog. The famous black and red hedgehog was her best friend. Who would have thought? He was at times arrogant, selfish, and cranky; but for some reason, Rouge didn't mind him being that way.

Rouge knew that her dark friend didin't usually visit her condo for no apparent reason, so she needed to find out a way to force Shadow to come over. The phone began to ring constantly, waiting for the black hedgehog to answer his phone call.

"Yes."

Rouge couldn't help but smile when he heard his low rasping voice. For some reason, she had always believed that the most attractive thing that Shadow could have was his dominative voice. She didn't have any attractive thoughts about her G.U.N. partner, but she knew that many girls were after him. For some reason, she didn't like it when she would see girls attempting to flirt with him. Fortunately, he would normally ignore them or simply tell them to go away, but she never found it delightful to see females doing the impossible to catch his attention.

"Hello handsome!" Rouge would usually flirt with him, which was no surprise. Shadow never did mind or would even come close from stopping her; he would just stay silent until she would proceed with her conversation.

"What is it Rouge."

Rouge knew perfectly how to bring Shadow closer to her: strictly business only.

"I have just received a call from G.U.N. and they want the two of us to handle some issues with a few robbed banks and jewelry stores downtown. But they said that you have to come over to my place and pick up some information and documents." Rouge tried too hard to not laugh; but she wanted to spend this day with her best friend and if mentioning G.U.N. is the only possible way to set her plan, then so be it.

Shadow raised his red streaked eye brow, "Why is it that they did not direct the documents to me?"

"You know how lazy they can be. The point is that we need to get to this case now. You think that you can show up here at around six o'clock?" Rouge had crossed her fingers with her freed hand.

"I will come over in two hours then."

"Alright good-looking, I'll see you in a bit." She hanged up and flew towards the kitchen. She began to cook dinner for Shadow and herself. She was prepared for everything. She was done cooking the meal of the night; she had decorated her dining table with her fancy glassed plates and silverware. She didn't want to put any candles because it was only for Shadow; it's not like she actually had a hot date, it was only for a friend.

She went to her bathroom and turned on the hot water, revealing the visible steam moving upward, and staining all of her bathroom mirrors and windows. Rouge removed her long white gloves slowly, demonstrating her tan arms. Then she had removed her white and pinked hearted tipped boots, feeling the hot stain against her beautiful smooth legs. She had then revealed her entire body, as she quickly removed her heart shaped breast plate, and slowly embraced her body in the hot water.

"Ah. This feels amazing." She closed her eyes, trying to relax for a moment, and inhaled the lovely scent of her shampoo and body wash. She reached for her body scrubber and began to smoothly rub it against her skin. Her lovely long fingers ran down her neck, "Mmm."

Once she was finished with her bath, she reached for her purple robe, and wrapped it around her body, tying the strings around her curvy irresistible waist. She walked towards her large closet and took some of her time to observe from afar the various outfits that she had.

"Hmm. What to wear, what to wear." Rouge had then spotted a short pink cocktail dress, "This is perfect!" She rapidly dried herself and put on the attractive dress, accompanied with ankle low, closed toed heels, colored dark purple. It had fit her perfectly. She did remember buying the dress and she had instantly loved the way it was on her, but the right occasion never came until now. She took her time to put on the right make up on and putting the final touches to her face.

She had suddenly heard the doorbell ring. She smiled a little, wanting to see Shadow's reaction when he finds out that there was no government mission. She walked towards the front door and had opened it, revealing a handsome black and red hedgehog, with his arms crossed, looking at his bat friend.

"Hi there." Rouge winked at him, "Come on in."

Shadow walked into Rouge's living room and had, again, crossed his arms, waiting for Rouge to hand him the important documents for the unexpected mission. He observed his ally's every inch of her anatomy. She looked breath taking. The short pink dress hugged her beautiful curves perfectly, and showed a bit of cleavage. Her long and tan legs looked amazing and shined stunningly.

"Shadow? You alright?" His eyes were no focused on her exquisite turquoise ones.

He shook his head, concentrating himself with his purpose of arriving at Rouge's condo, "Why are you wearing something so extravagant if we're about to focus on a mission?" Rouge just let out a small giggle, as she walked toward the front door and had closed it shut. She walked towards her dark friend and lightly pushed him towards the couch, "Just sit down silly."

Shadow obeyed and sat next to her, wondering what she was waiting for. Rouge stayed silent for a moment and turned her head towards the attractive hedgehog, "Do you know what today is Shadow?"

Shadow raised his eyebrow, "I believe it is February 14."

Rouge nodded her head slowly, wanting for Shadow to continue, "And... what else?"

"Rouge, I don't have time for this nonsense. We need to access to the G.U.N. database and figure out exactly what to do for our mission." He got up from the couch impatiently as he crossed his arms.

She also stood up in front of Shadow, with her hands on her hips, "You still haven't answered my question."

Shadow was getting extremely intolerant and upset, until he let out a small growl, "I already did."

Rouge took a deep breath, as she closed her eyes, "Okay. Shadow, do you know what Valentine's Day is?"

"Rouge I'm not stupid, I know what it is and clearly it is today." Rouge's eyes were popped opened as she blinked a couple of times, "Well, yes. Yes it is. And that is what I wanted to talk to you about."

Shadow interrupted her irascibly, "There is no mission is there?"

"Well, no but-"

Shadow walked quickly towards Rouge's front door and was about to place his hand on the yellow metallic doorknob until Rouge flew rapidly in front of Shadow, "Wait! Where you going?"

Shadow crossed his arms, "Rouge, move. It's quite obvious what's going on here."

"What? No! Shadow, Valentine's Day is not just for couples. They are also for friends who care for each other, and I prepared dinner for the two of us. I wanted to make this day kind of like a Friend's Appreciation Day. What do you say Shadow? Do you want to accompany me?" Shadow let go of his arms and were now on his sides. He was quite astonished with Rouge's latest statement. He never believed that his greedy and selfish bat friend would dedicate something for someone else. He honestly believed that she had a date for tonight or she was going to spend her night with her precious jewels.

Rouge was a bit nervous, not knowing what his respond was going to be. He was silent for too long. She turned around and wrapped her arms around herself, as she closed her eyes, exposing her purple eye shadow, "It's okay if you don't want to. I completely understand that this occasion is not your type of thing to celebrate."

Rouge felt a warm hand upon her bare shoulder, tilting her head to the side, realizing that it was Shadow's way of showing his care for her, "I'll stay."

Rouge turned around completely, able to make Shadow's entire body visible, "Really? Are you sure?"

Shadow gave her a simple nod, "Well, you went through all the trouble to arrange a dinner for the two of us."

Rouge grabbed his gloved white hand and leaded him to the kitchen table, "Sit there. I'll get us dinner ready." Rouge grabbed the two plates and served the decent amount of food. She placed the plates on the dining table, as she served him coke on a glassed cup. She sat down on the chair that was in front of his and they began to dine.

Shadow obtained the fork and was picking on the food. He looked up at Rouge with a confused face, "Was kind of food product is this?"

"It's enchiladas. Mexican food. You don't like it?"

"Well, yes, it's just that I have never had the opportunity to taste Mexican food."

Rouge smiled, exposing her delighted look on her face, "Good! Now eat up. Oh I forgot, I bought cider, to celebrate Friends Appreciation Day." Rouge quickly got up and went towards the cabinet. It was a long green bottle and she popped the wooden cap open. She had then searched for two glass wine cups and headed towards the table.

She carefully poured cider on the cups and handed one to Shadow, "To being good friends and single."

Shadow couldn't help but smirk at thought of celebrating for being single, "Cheers," He said while he raised his glass formally.

Rouge was in deep thought for a moment, "Hey Shadow. You want to watch a movie or something? The night isn't over."

Shadow crossed his arms and leaned on his chair, "As long as it's not one of those female oriented romantic films."

"Nah. Don't worry about that. I'm not into that kind of cheesy stuff. Let's sit on the couch." Shadow just sat on the chair but Rouge got up and pulled his arm, "Come on Shadow." He easily followed her, as they both sat on the couch. The white bat reached for the television remote and turned on the black screen.

"Hmm. Let's see. There's Green Zone. I haven't watched it but I heard it was pretty good."

Shadow's arms were crossed and he was staring at the screen, as he gave Rouge a modest nod.

They movie had started and Rouge was really into the movie, as for Shadow, he was emotionless throughout the whole entire movie. When Rouge got excited, Shadow was neutral. When Rouge got scared, Shadow was neutral. When Rouge was shocked, Shadow was neutral. Rouge couldn't help but glance at the black hedgehog. For some odd reason, he looked ultimately handsome and could not keep her eyes off of him. She slid next to him, leaving a short distance from each other. Shadow noticed that Rouge had gotten closer to him, but he didn't do anything about. He was in the same position, watching the movie. Rouge's side was no touching his.

"What the hell is she doing?" Shadow thought.

Rouge slid her arm under Shadow's, as they tangled. She had then placed her head against Shadow's strong build whited furred chest, "Thanks for coming Shadow. I had a great time. I honestly thought that you weren't going to stay but I'm glad that you did."

Shadow could feel Rouge's body rub against his, as he got a bit hot from his cheeks, "Yeah." Rouge looked up at Shadow, and so did he. Their eye communication was expressive and with a strong vibe. Rouge's heart beat began to have a rapid rhythm, feeling her chest about to pop out. Rouge placed her warm hand upon Shadow's chest, making her mouth go towards Shadow's. She softly brushed her indulgent lips onto Shadow's moist ones. She placed her freed hand on top of Shadow's jawline, and cupped it. Shadow's eyes were wide opened, not knowing what to do but had easily engaged into Rouge's kiss. He began to kiss the beautiful white bat back, as he placed his hands on Rouge's hips.

The huntress broke the kiss and covered her mouth with her hand, not believing that she was brave enough to kiss Shadow.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I swear that I didn't bring you in here to do-" Rouge had then noticed Shadow moving towards her with intense eyes. When you looked into his eyes, he looked angry most of the time, but right now, his eyes described the words of lust and passion. He placed his hand on Rouge's waist and rubbed his long black nose against Rouge's petite one. Rouge lowered her eyelids and began to have short breaths.

"Shadow..." Rouge had whispered lightly.

Shadow hungrily tied his thin lips against Rouge's, pouring out all of the passion that was locked inside of him, as Rouge's heart skipped feeling his adoring lips dancing with hers. His tongue was begging for Rouge's mouth for an opening. They could taste their sweet taste of their saliva, sharing the passionate and romantic moment. Shadow began to kiss her neck leaving a wet path, by sliding his pink tongue down and tugging it against her smooth skin.

Rouge couldn't help but moan to Shadow's incredible foreplay, "Oh God. Mmm..."

Shadow reached for Rouge's lean back, and had found her dress zipper. He began to zip her dress down, as Rouge could feel her pink dress a bit looser. She broke their passionate kiss, leaving both of them breathless. Shadow roamed his hands around Rouge's waist and back.

"Can we just forget that we're friends for a night." Shadow's voice was scratchy and heavy, which made Rouge a little more turned on. She gave him a simple nod and rejoined her lips with his.

She began to whisper to him while giving him small and light kiss on his jawline, "Some much for Friends Night Out."

"I don't give a damn about that right now."

Shadow completely unzipped her dress, but before he would even undress her, he picked her up and their scene was moved on to her bedroom.


End file.
